


Roommates In Quarantine

by rach320



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, aka Lois and Clark can't fight their attraction anymore, aka if COVID happened during Smallville, because pandemic and quarantine, creative liberties was taken, i needed someone to do this, porn was written, porn with minimal plot?, set sometime around season 5/6, smallville: quarantine edition, so i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Lois and Clark know how to live together just fine. There's minimal interactions, sarcastic remarks, occasional bouts of emotional support and vulnerability that they'll both deny as soon as they leave the barn, and complete denial of any and all positive feelings towards the other.And then the pandemic happened.And then the shelter-in-place order was given.And then... Well, then everything went to hell in a handbasket.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 83
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning

_‘Kansas has announced a state-wide shelter-in-place order in response to rising infection rates of the novel COVID-19 virus. Many other states have placed similar orders and state officials are hopeful that with the cooperation of the citizens of Kansas, this order will help keep our hospitals from being overrun and our infection rates down while a long-term strategy for managing the virus is developed…’_

Clark stared flabbergasted at the TV. Lois wasn’t doing much better if her open mouth was any indication. Martha had been warning both of them as much as she could given that she was currently in DC trying to put together stimulus packages for dealing with the societal and economic fall out of the novel coronavirus that it wouldn’t be long before Kansas finally fell in line with other states. Still, he didn’t think that either he or Lois had really thought about what that would mean for them. With Lois living at the farm until she could find a place of her own and Martha in DC, it was just Clark and Lois most days. Chloe spent most of her time in Metropolis with Jimmy and Lana was living with Lex. Still, most days, just them at the farm wasn’t bad. They knew how to live together and they had more than enough space to be away from each other both on the farm and off of it.

But now they were effectively stuck at the farm minus a few visits to the grocery store. There would be no Lois escaping to the Talon to get some work done for her budding journalism career. Clark really couldn’t pretend to be running errands when he heard someone who needed saving anymore. For all intents and purposes, they were stuck on the farm, quarantined on the farm, with no one for company but each other.

“Well, fuck.” Lois finally muttered. “Please tell me that we’re stocked up on the basics? I don’t want to be in any stores right now.”

Clark nodded. “We’re stocked up. I just went shopping yesterday.”

She sighed in relief, turning to scrounge around for a pen and paper. “At least there’s that. Come on, Smallville, first things first we need to create schedules.”

“Lois, I have a schedule.”

Lois plowed on, ignoring his protest. “If we don’t have schedules, we’re going to go insane. We need to create some semblance of normalcy.”

Rolling his eyes, Clark sat down across from Lois at the kitchen table. His years of living with Lois had taught him that everything would be far easier if he went along with her demands. “Alright, what are these rules?”

“Rule number one,” She scrawled on the paper in front of her, “no staying in bed all day. We both need to be out of bed and onto our first activity for the day by o’eight hundred.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem for me.”

Lois shot him a scathing look. “I’m not saying all the rules are equally applicable. These are just general rules that we need to have to get through this with our sanity somewhat intact.”

“Alright well, the next one is that you can’t spend all day in the shower.” At her bubbling protest, Clark spoke up. “No, I’m not going to be quarantined with you for however long and not be able to have a hot shower.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, relenting as she added the newest addition to their quarantine rules list. “What’s next?”

They went on like this for a half-hour, debating the merits of various rules. Lois managed to get in there that they both needed to exercise as least five days a week and try to do some form of group activity, be it exercise, cards, or guitar hero, at least three times a week. Clark could see the merits of that, even though he already knew the group exercise one might cause him slight problems. He at least got in there that they should alternate cooking dinner and that Lois had to clean up her work every night so that Clark didn’t have to deal with the multitude of papers spread across every conceivable surface. He was even starting to see the point of having these rules given the indefinite nature of their forced cohabitation. It wasn’t that he and Lois hadn’t learned how to live with each other over the years, but living with someone and being almost held captive with someone during a global pandemic were very different situations. It would be good to have some ground rules to revert back to whenever things got tense.

It was towards the end of their list that things started to get weird.

“Okay. Absolutely, under no circumstances, are we to have sex with each other or make any other moves of a sexual nature towards each other.”

Clark nearly spat out his milk at her final rule, coughing as he tried to gain control of his diaphragm again. “I’m sorry, _what!_ ”

“What?” Lois was bemused as she eyed him from where she finished writing down the rule. “You’re a man. I’m a woman. We’re both single and decently good-looking. I didn’t think it was that ridiculous.” In fact, she thought it was pretty self-explanatory.

He stared after her as she went to pin their list of rules up onto the fridge with an air of finality. “Lois, I really don’t think we need to even make that a rule.”

“Look, Clark.” She whipped around, hands on her hips. “We really don’t know how long this thing is going to last. I know that they’re saying it’s only going to be three weeks, but I’ve been keeping up to date on this. There is no way that this thing is only going to be three weeks. And we need to make sure that we cover all our bases. The General always says it’s better to be over-prepared then to be caught with our pants down.” She paused, tilting her head to the side as she mused the accuracy—or more accurately, inaccuracy—of her words. “Or something like that. And again, I will state that it’s not out of the realm of possibilities unless you’ve had a recent change of heart and now play for another team?”

Clark growled at her innocent tone and raised an eyebrow. “No, Lois, I have not _changed teams_ , as you put it.”

“Well, you know I haven’t really seen you go on any dates recently so I’m just checking!”

“Lois…”

“Kidding! Jesus, Smallville, lighten up or this is going to be a very long quarantine.”

The farm boy groaned, dropping his head so that it rested on his forearms. She was at least right about one thing; It was going to be a very, very long quarantine.


	2. Chapter Two: Sourdough and Errant Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pandemic. It's a quarantine. It's okay to have some weird thoughts, right?

It had started rather innocently. With the amount of breaking news trickling—at least, breaking news that the Inquisitor would cover—Lois was becoming extremely bored. So she decided to learn some new skills. After all, she had already started brushing up on her Spanish and German with great success. So when she saw that people had taken to making homemade sourdough, she thought there was no reason why she couldn’t try that.

Clark was significantly less confident than she was that this would end well. After all, he had eaten her attempts at pie, something far simpler to bake. However, Lois was determined and nothing got in between Lois Lane and her goals.

Except for possibly her preternatural lack of talent in the kitchen.

To mitigate that, Lois printed out the recipe she was following for both the starter and the bread, highlighting the instructions several times and reading it through repeatedly. She even watched some youtube videos on the subject, determined to get it perfect.

And in her defense, she did seem to make the starter successfully. What she didn’t account for is that the actual baking bread part also requires patience, something that she’s never really had in abundance. And it was in the middle of that time-consuming process that it all went wrong.

Clark had been in the barn when he smelled something burning. Running as fast as he could to the house without using his powers, he found Lois covered in flour and desperately fanning at the oven with a dish towel.

“Lois!” He yelled, quickly opening up the windows and trying to get air into the kitchen. “What happened?”

“It was just taking so long!” She whined, reaching forward to take her charred brick of what was supposed to be sourdough bread out of the oven. Pouting, she placed it solemnly onto the counter. “I just thought…”

“Thought what?” Clark grimaced, already knowing what the answer was.

“I just thought that if I turned the oven up just a little bit! Just like… twenty degrees, give or take a few, that it would cook faster.”

“Oh, Lois…” He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked over at her. She looked dejected but weirdly—and Clark frowned as he thought this, wondering if it was at all possible that he was already going crazy one week into quarantine—adorable. It looked like a bread factory had exploded on her she had so much flour everywhere. Her hair was in disarray, strands falling into her face that she kept trying to blow away with little huffs. Clark blinked, hoping to clear whatever cobwebs were in his head away because clearly the only reason why he thought Lois looked anything close to adorable was the fact that she was the only person he’s seen in a week and well… she did look kinda cute with her hands on her hips and—he stopped himself. No, no, no. Not going there.

“Lois,” he continued, getting himself back on track. “Bread is really hard to make. That’s why it’s so important to follow the directions explicitly.”

She groaned, her head dropping onto the table next to her failures. “I give up.”

“Don’t give up now.” He peered at where her starter was resting. “It looks like your starter might still be good. Why don’t we try again, but this time I’ll help you?”

She perked up, whole face brightening at the prospect of a chance at redemption, even if said redemption would be the result of a team effort. “Really?”

“Really.” Clark grinned back at her, her enthusiasm contagious. “Now come on. You start cleaning this up, I’ll get the dough going again.”

And by that time tomorrow, they had a successful loaf of sourdough bread. Clark had almost lost his mind several times during the process trying to reign in Lois’ interesting baking techniques, but Lois’ victorious face when she pulled the correctly baked loaf out of the oven, almost childlike in its glee, made it all worth it.

Clark’s face screwed up as he watched Lois tear into her bread. Maybe he had lost a bit of his sanity. Yeah, that was the explanation for it all. Because clearly, only losing his sanity as a result of their forced cohabitation could make him even consider the torture of baking with Lois worth all the hassle.

Yep, just blame it on the quarantine.

~

Lois was looking for Clark. She knew that he was doing farm chores, but he hadn’t been in the barn when she had checked earlier that day. And then she had walked around the acreage in the immediate vicinity, knowing that he couldn’t have gotten far without the truck. But then she couldn’t find him, so figuring that they were just missing each other, she went back into the barn, hoping to wait him out there.

Clark meanwhile had just gotten back to the barn after a quick save, needing to help out with a car accident on the highway. Paramedics and first responders had enough to deal with right now, anything that he could do to make their jobs easier, he would. Now he just had to get back to his chores and finish before Lois started questioning if she needed to help him do all the chores. The last thing he needed was her hanging around the barn more because if she did it would be even harder to get away and make his saves.

Walking back into the barn, Lois did finally find Clark. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too busy so that they could finalize the shopping list for their first post-shelter-in-place order shopping trip. She found him tossing bales of hay up into the hayloft as if they weighed nothing, quickly moving from one bale to the next, stabbing them easily with the pitchfork. Lois watched as he tossed the bale easily up and into the loft, knowing that those bales were anything but light. She should know, she tried to toss one up there before, thinking that all it took was a bit of strength and a lot of proper form. She had managed, after a lot of grunting and sweat, to get one bale of hay up into the hayloft. But it had taken her a long time. Then there was Clark, tossing bales of hay as if they weighed nothing.

Lois gulped, watching his forearms ripple as he stabbed the next hay bale. Despite the barrier that was the thin fabric of his t-shirt, she could still see his torso move, abs contracting and biceps flexing as he tossed the bale to its intended location. Her mind started to wander, wondering about other areas where his strength could be of use. She bit her lip, crossing her arms in front of her chest as her eyes traced his movements as he did the same with the next bale. His whole body moved like a finely tuned machine, muscle groups contracting in perfect synchrony to complete the movement as if it was second nature for him. Which, given that he was a farm boy, she guessed that it was.

“Lois?” Clark paused his movements, noticing that she was watching him. Her eyes were glazed over and his brow puzzled as he called her name again. “Lois?” He paused, clearing his voice. “Lois!”

The woman in question startled out of her daze, mentally cursing herself for getting so distracted by her daydreams. About Clark of all people! Farm boy! Smallville! “Sorry.” She shook her head. “Sorry. Must be the heat.” It was a lame excuse considering it was barely even breaking normal temperatures right now, but it was all she had. “I was walking around all over the place looking for you trying to finalize this damn grocery list. What did you do, go on a hike?”

_‘That was it,’_ she thought to herself, ‘ _Deflect.’_

Clark blushed. “Sorry, Lo. Just had to get out of the barn for a bit. I’ll be done with this chore in a few minutes, then I’ll clean up and we can go to the store okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, sounds good. I’ll just… I’ll be inside getting some… Getting some water. Just come get me and we’ll go to the store.”

“Okay… And Lo?”

“Hm?”

“Make sure you get some water and stay out of the sun for a bit, okay?”

Lois fought in vain to control her reddening cheeks. “Will do. Thanks for the medical advice, Smallville. And hurry up! I want to get to the store before the after work crowds hit!”

And with that, she rushed back inside, unaware that Clark could hear her cursing farm boys and hay bales under her breath the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a slight departure from the building sexual tension but it's a very real quarantine experience, so I felt the need to still include it.
> 
> See you all next week!


	3. Chapter Three: Operation Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark never thought that Lois' skills as the daughter of a general would come in handy during day-to-day life. Especially not in grocery stores.
> 
> But then the pandemic happened.

Lois and Clark braced themselves as Clark parked the truck outside the grocery store. While they did manage to beat the afterwork rush, there was still a sizable line outside the grocery store. Lois was torn between being grateful that their local store was treating the threat of a highly contagious virus seriously and annoyance at how much longer their weekly shopping would take them.

“Ready?” Clark asked as he pulled his mask into place.

“Ready.” Lois responded, taking a deep breath before putting on her mask, the simple piece of cotton feeling like it was armor. She vigorously nodded her head twice before opening her door, psyching herself up. She felt like she was about to enter a war zone. “Okay, we can do this.”

It was a rather anti-climatic moment, psyching themselves up to leave the truck only to end up waiting in line for about ten minutes before they could even go into the store. Clark had thought that Lois was over-reacting when she had discussed their plan of attack for the grocery store, how they would weave their way through aisles and get ahold of the high-value items, such as toilet paper. Clark could understand shortages of medicine or tissues, but toilet paper?

Unfortunately, Lois was right to have made a game plan. Clark’s eyes widened in shock and horror at the disarray that was their normally quiet store. “What the…” He muttered, eyeing the near-apocalyptic scene.

Lois rolled her eyes. “Told ya, Smallville. Now come on, the faster we get everything the quicker we can leave here.”

With the precision of an elite fighting unit, Lois and Clark descended on the store, swiftly tossing what they needed—or the closest available substitute—into their cart.

“They’re out of flour!” Clark exclaimed. “How many people are trying to make sourdough?”

“People are very bored, Smallville.”

“But how are we out of flour! And rationing eggs! It’s been two weeks!”

“Clark, do we need to have a psychology 101 lesson again?”

He groaned, nearly leaning his head against the shopping cart out of frustration, but stopping himself. Clark may be 99% certain that he couldn’t get the coronavirus, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t accidentally give it to someone, namely Lois. “No, Lois.”

“Because this is classic human behavior. It’s a crisis, people are scared, the country’s leadership—not your mom, of course—are providing no leadership.They’re terrified and therefore stocking up on whatever they can get their hands on. Eventually, they’ll realize that stocking up on eggs means that they’ll have to use like 50 eggs in a week before they expire but… people don’t exactly have good reasoning skills and judgment under stress.”

“Let’s just get the last items on the list and get out of here.”

Another line later for the check-out and they had finally made it out of the grocery store. After swiftly loading their groceries into the bed of the truck, Lois halted Clark from opening the door. “Wait a second, Smallville!”

“Lois, I thought that you wanted to get home as soon as possible?”

“Yes,” she acknowledged, grabbing his hands and squirting a liberal amount of hand sanitizer on them, “but only after we at least attempt to reduce germ spread. Rub ‘em together, Smallville and don’t even think about touching the door handle until your hands are dry.”

“Is this really necessary? We’re going to touch the bags again when we get home and have to disinfect our hands all over again.”

“Yes, and then I will require you to wash your hands with surgical precision.” She inspected his hands from a distance after sanitizing her own hands. “Okay, we can go now.”

Lois twitched the entire drive home, not able to put her hands anywhere but on her lap. When Clark finally pulled to a stop in front of the house, Lois sprinted out of the car and into the house, coming back outside with a canister of Clorox wipes faster than Clark could even start unloading groceries from the truck.

“Alright, Smallville, here’s the deal. I sanitize, you go put away in the kitchen. Okay?”

Clark frowned as his housemate started furiously wiping down the canned tomatoes. Lois hadn’t seemed that anxious about the virus, taking it in stride like she seemed to take everything. She was however very anxious about it and as much as Clark wanted to call her on her obvious anxiety, insist that they talk about it, he knew that it wouldn’t help. If Lois decided that she wanted to talk about her fears with him, she would. Pushing her would do nothing but make her angry.

Instead, he complied with her requests to sanitize, bringing out clean containers to deposit the things in cardboard containers. As he carted the food inside as a part of their well-oiled cleaning chain, he reflected on how happy he was to live on a farm, albeit not a fully functioning one. With Martha now receiving a paycheck as a Senator, they had scaled back the production side of the farm, knowing that it wasn’t conceivable for Clark to run such a large farm by himself. So he had sold the back forty to Ben Hubbard earlier this year and scaled-down the production to some wheat and then a few seasonal organic vegetables. There were still the select open pastures from when they had had more livestock, their livestock now reduced to a handful of largely self-sufficient hens, one rooster, and a dairy cow. Though Clark prayed that Lois didn’t get so bored during quarantine that she decided to try to make her own yoghurt.

Lois breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the groceries were cleaned and put away. She furiously washed her hands in the sink, scrubbing hard enough to make a surgeon wince. “Alright, Smallville, let’s try not to do that for another two weeks, deal?”

Clark nodded, mind flashing back to the chaos that was the grocery store. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure most people can relate to this experience in the first few weeks of the pandemic!
> 
> Also, any fellow Americans (or non-Americans) watching the news in the U.S. and crying at descending fascism and no one realizing it? Just me? Cool. Everything's fine. Totally fine. Just a dying democracy.
> 
> I'll see you all next Thursday! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think! As a sneak peek, next week we have a chapter filled with some ramped up sexual tension ;)


	4. Chapter Four: Workouts, Phone Calls, and the Opposite of Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group workout leads to some... errant thoughts that won't be ignored. What's the opposite of irritation? Attraction?

The day had finally come that Clark had been dreading most of all: Lois had finally cajoled him into working out for her. It wasn’t running thankfully, so Clark didn’t have to worry about explaining why he didn’t get winded doing possibly the worst form of cardio invented. For humans, that is. That said, as Clark watched Lois set up the yoga mats after clearing out space in the living room, he wasn’t sure that this was better.

She said that they were doing circuit training. But the more Clark listened as she explained the workout she had planned for them, the more it sounded like some form of torture.

“Lois,” he tried again, knowing that any protests would be in vain, “I think I get enough of a workout doing farm work every day.”

His workout buddy rolled her eyes. “I know that farm work is quite the workout, Smallville, but haven’t you heard of repetitive movement injuries?”

Clark frowned, brow puzzling. “No?”

“Look, you do the same thing day in and day out,” she explained, “and when you do that you tend to only strengthen certain muscles in certain movements patterns. When you do that, you’re basically just asking for an injury. And I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital right now just because you don’t cross-train and strain your muscles one day throwing around a hay bale or driving the tractor or something.”

He snorted. “I don’t think anyone has ever strained a muscle from driving a tractor.”

“Well, let’s make sure that you’re not the first one. You’re rather klutzy, you know, I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Lois wrote out the workout on a whiteboard she had found from back when she had been planning the campaign for Jonathan, the well-used board stored haphazardly in the basement. Setting up a series of timers on her phone, Lois walked through the different exercises with Clark, watching him with eagle eyes to make sure that his form was correct. She was very familiar growing up on bases with how strong guys like him tended to ignore form and rely on their brute strength instead—at least, until they ended up injured.

But Lois wasn’t going to let that happen to Clark.

They had just made it threw the first circuit when Clark look his shirt off, frustrated at how the fabric kept bunching up and hitting him in the face whenever he did some form of push-up movement. Lois gulped, getting slightly distracted from where she was lateral lunging as she watched Clark complete burpees—one of Lois’ least favorite exercises.

His back muscles rippled nicely, his arms flexing as he quickly completed the push-up portion of the movement before jumping upright. He made the notoriously difficult exercise look easy, his muscles taking him through the movement seamlessly. Of course, it didn’t help that the sun was hitting him just right through the window, making his tanned skin look like it was almost sparkling.

Did he have to take off his shirt?

She followed the movement of the impressive muscles, losing herself to her memories. She had seen Clark shirtless many times before, but sometimes she wished she remembered that fateful Valentine’s Day where they both got hopped up on love drugs a little bit better because her hazy memory swore that at one point Clark was shirtless and on top of her and she couldn’t help but wonder what those muscles felt like…

Lois shook her head, trying to focus instead on finishing her lunges. What was she even thinking? It wasn’t like she wanted to do anything of any romantic or sexual nature with _Clark_ of all people. She just hadn’t gotten laid in a while and had literally only been around Clark. Maybe she just needed to break out her special vibrator.

“Lois!” Clark called. “Lois!”

“Hm?”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he moved onto the next movement for him. “The timer is going off. You can stop your lunges.”

“Right! Right. Got lost in my own head for a moment.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No!” Lois shouted, too quickly, too loudly, too… everything. Clark’s eyebrow went up into his hairline. “I mean no.” She recovered, blushing slightly. “Just do your damn lunges.”

“Whatever you say, Lo.”

Lois moved into the next exercise, inchworms, glad for something where she literally could only look at the ground before her. All she could do was focus on keeping her back muscles engaged and her shoulders stabilized. It was the much better option than thinking about how Clark’s muscles flexed and what they would feel like under her hands.

Clark had managed to make it through a solid few reps of the lateral lunges Lois insisted that they do instead of traditional lunges before he noticed his eyes straying towards his housemate. As per usual when she was working out at the farmhouse, Lois worked out in a sports bra. Which was normally never a problem for Clark. Just like how her penchant for short running shorts was never really a problem.

Until today.

He felt like a creep watching her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she moved between a near perfect forward fold to a plank position then back again. His gaze latched onto her ass at the top of the exercise, eyes following her movement down to the bottom of the exercise, eyes traveling up her spine to where her breasts heaved with each breath, the exhaustion from the workout slowly getting to her. Her skin glistened with sweat, drawing his eyes back to her exposed lower back and the curve of her hips. As much as he tried to forget, he knew exactly how soft those curves were. His eyes were still following her movement as she ended up back at the top of the exercise, her shapely legs tense as her hamstrings were slightly stressed in the position.

God, she was flexible.

Clark shook himself out of his thoughts, just telling himself that he needed to finish this workout and go outside, get some fresh air. He was spending way too much time with Lois if he was starting to think about how flexible she was and how her skin _glistened._

As Clark awkwardly sprinted his way out to the barn as soon as the workout was over, he knew one thing: the next time Lois tried to get him to do group exercise, he was going to use literally every excuse in the book to get out of it.

Because there was no way in hell it was at all healthy for him to think of his annoying, bossy roommate being attractive in any way, shape or form.

~

“Chloe, I’m losing it.” Lois barked into the phone as soon as she thought that Clark was out of earshot.

“Hello, Lois.” Chloe blinked as she answered the phone. “I’m glad to hear that quarantine hasn’t taken away your tendency to exaggerate.”

“I’m serious, Chlo!” The brunette exclaimed, growling slightly as she started pacing the floor of her—well, technically speaking theirs, but Lois wasn’t about to go there—bedroom. “I’m literally losing it. I think my brain has turned to mush.”

“Why don’t you rewind a bit and give me a bit of context.”

Lois grumbled at the amusement in Chloe’s tone. She could almost imagine her cousin smirking over the phone. “It doesn’t happen often.” Lois hedged as she tried to explain her current situation. A few white lies here were necessary to help maintain her sense of dignity. “It’s happened like twice. Max.”

“What happened, Lo?” Chloe’s brow furrowed as she felt her level of concern rise just slightly. She still thought that Lois was likely being dramatic, but it wasn’t often that her cousin sounded this frazzled, the army brat normally calm, cool, and collected in most situations.

“I thought… I had these thoughts…” Lois dropped her voice to whisper, anything to keep Clark from hearing this confession. “I had these thoughts just like pop into my head about Clark being…”

The blonde smirked, having an inkling where this was heading. “Clark being what, Lo?”

“Clark being attractive!” Lois screamed while fighting to keep her voice down, making it come across more as a high-pitched rasp than the desired whisper.

A series of light chuckles was her answer. “It’s not funny, Chloe! I can’t be thinking that Clark’s attractive! That’s farm boy! Smallville!”

“Lo, calm down. Clark’s objectively a pretty attractive guy. It’s not the end of the world if you occasionally admit that.” Chloe drawled, reigning in her laughter.

“It’s not just occasionally.”

“I’m sorry, say that again?” Chloe prompted, having heard her cousin’s mumbled response loud and clear but needing her to say it again.

“I said,” Lois seethed, “it may not be just occasionally.”

“What are we talking about here?”

Lois gulped. “There may have… there may have been a sex dream. Or two.”

The younger cousin gasped. “Lois!”

“I know!” The elder cousin wailed. “This is a disaster! A complete and utter catastrophe of epic proportions.”

“Okay, let’s just… let’s just talk this through. I mean, Lois, I hate to say it but it’s not exactly abnormal to have sex dreams about someone that you spend a lot of time with. From where I see it, there’s two explanations.”

“And these are?” Lois dug around under the bed as she listened to Chloe, pulling out her shoe box that held all of her sex toys—she wasn’t about to leave them anywhere Clark or Martha could find them.

“One, that this is just a side effect of the fact that the only person you’ve seen in the past two weeks is Clark and that he’s not bad looking.”

“Or?”

“Two, your subconscious is trying to tell you something.”

Lois rolled her eyes, shoving down any traitorous thoughts saying that number two was maybe right. “Chloe, do us all a favor and stick to journalism. There is no way, pandemic or not, that I have any feelings for Clark beyond annoyance and grudging acquaintanceship.”

“Whatever you say, Lois.”

Lois growled at the disbelief in her cousin’s voice. “Look, I’ll call you tomorrow for our happy hour and you’ll see, this will all be gone.”

She hung up the phone before her cousin could issue a rebuttal and stared at her favorite vibrator, one that she had spent a pretty penny on but that was worth every cent. She would get this sexual frustration out of her one way or another and with Clark hightailing it to the barn as soon as their workout was done, now was the best time. “Alright, it’s you and me, buddy. Don’t fail me now.”

Clark paced in the barn as he waited for his mother to pick up. He had practically ran to the barn as soon as their workout was finished, needing to put space in between him and his unfortunately very attractive housemate. “Mom!” He exclaimed the moment she answered the phone.

“Clark, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you say that something’s wrong? I could just want to talk to my dear mother.”

Martha tittered, shaking her head slightly at the obvious anxiety in her son’s tone. “Clark, honey, you are many things but good at hiding your feelings is not one of them. Especially with your mother. Now, want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Clark muttered to himself before answering, almost hating at this moment how well his mother knew him. “I just… I needed to talk to someone I didn’t live with.”

“Are you and Lois fighting?”

“No. No, just the opposite.”

A pregnant pause caused Clark to twitch, running his free hand through his hair. “Oh.” Martha breathed. “Well, Son, I wish I could say that I was surprised…”

Clark’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Clark,” Martha started gently, “do you remember the conversation we had after that Valentine’s Day?”

A memory flashed in his mind and Clark was quick to push it away. There was no way that he actually had real feelings for Lois. This was just temporary insanity on both of their parts. “Mom—“ Clark stopped mid-thought, a soft sound catching his sensitive hearing. “Mom, I’ll call you back later, I have to go.”

Lois, meanwhile, was on the bed, having long removed any articles of clothing that were getting in her way of dealing with her sexual frustration. She skillfully palmed a breast with one hand, gently playing with the nipple while her other hand skillfully wielded the vibrator. She moaned long and low as she felt herself getting closer, using her imagination to urge her forward. But, much to her shame, her mind slowly shifted towards her housemate, wondering exactly how skilled those large hands were, how they would cup her breasts so perfectly, how his fingers would feel inside her, preparing her for more. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to run her hands along the lines of his muscles, dig her fingers into his back as he fucked her.

“Ah!” She nearly whimpered. “Oh, oh god, oh!” Her cries rapidly rose in volume, any desire she had to keep the volume down dissipating as rapidly as her orgasm was building. She felt her peak crashing over her, toes curling as her muscles tensed, hips thrusting hard against her vibrator. “Oh, Clark!”

Clark turned red the moment he realized what his hearing had picked up on. He told himself that he needed to stop listening, that this was wrong on so many levels, that he was violating her privacy… But he found that he couldn’t, the sound of Lois in the throes of passion intoxicating and enchanting.

Suddenly he found himself wanting to be the one that caused those soft delicate mewls to leave her. He wanted to be the one who made her scream out his name. Unconsciously, Clark’s hand wandered to the rapidly growing bulge in his shorts, palming his erection. His mind drifted to thoughts of having Lois here with him, imaging that it was her hand rubbing his cock until it was fully hard. Too far gone to feel any shame, Clark sat down on the couch and fished his stiff dick out of his shorts, fisting it in his hand. He imagined what her hand would feel like, what the sinful mouth would feel like. Finally, he imagined what it would feel like to sheath himself in her cunt, how her flexibility could be used in bed.

He came with a grunt, her name a prayer on his lips. The haze of orgasm slowly clearing his brain, Clark gulped as he looked at the sticky mess on his torso. “Fuck.” He swore. Maybe his mother was right, maybe this wasn’t just spending too much time together. His head banged against the back of the couch. “Fuck.”

Lois’s breathing was labored as she came down from her high, vaguely registering that she had called out Clark’s name during her climax. “Fuck.” She swore, picking up her vibrator again for round two, the subtle realization that Chloe’s second reason may have been correct hitting her like a stack of bricks and accompanied by a healthy does of denial. It was going to be a long quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late! My brain has just not been working recently (there's a lot of wildfire smoke where I live again and not being able to go outside really gets to me). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and to everyone who commented over the past week, thank you so much! Your comments truly mean the world to me and I'm so glad that people are enjoying this and my interpretation of the characters!


	5. Chapter Five: What's a little flirtation shared between friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's feeling awkward, no one knows why, and public health issues may just make it so that they can't avoid their problems anymore.

Clark had been avoiding her. And normally, that wouldn’t bother Lois. Except normally, Clark wasn’t literally the only person Lois could see in person. It was getting to the point that Lois was starting to get genuinely worried that Clark had heard her masturbating the other day. But she had seen him out in the fields after she had cleaned herself up and made her way downstairs. And there’s no way he could have heard her from out there. Lois may be loud sometimes, but she wasn’t _that_ loud. Besides, she would have heard if he had entered the house.

Right?

Right. Lois shook her head. Regardless of why Clark was avoiding her like the plague—or more accurately given current situations, COVID-19—she needed human contact. If she didn’t talk to someone not over the phone soon she was going to lose it.

She had a brief minute of opportunity between Clark bringing dishes inside in the evening from hiding out in the barn all day and his eventual escape back out into the barn (Lois thought that he might have even started sleeping out there). With the tactical precision only the daughter of a three-star general could possess, Lois blocked the door just as Clark was about the reach for the handle.

Clark’s brow furrowed, staring at the handle that was just beyond his reach. Sure, he could just push past her but that required, well, _pushing_ past her. Which meant _touching_ her. And Clark didn’t think that he could touch Lois right now, no matter how briefly.

Lois smirked as she saw him make the same calculation that she had made earlier when planning her covert operation to get Clark to finally look her in the eyes again.

“Lois,” Clark questioned, using all of his strength to keep his voice from cracking, “why are you blocking the door?”

“Because I haven’t seen you in two days.” She explained. “Which means,” she gripped his chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her, “that I haven’t seen _anyone_ in two days.” She ignored the shiver that went down her spine at the first touch with Clark, pretended that she didn’t see him shiver at the same time. “This is ridiculous, Clark. If you need a little space that’s completely understandable but you can’t just go dark on me.”

“I’m sorry.” His response was genuine. In his effort to put as much space as possible between him and his attractive housemate, largely out of his own shame, he hadn’t realized how it might affect her, what it could be like to all of a sudden have the only person around you not be there. “I guess I just needed a little space.”

Lois finally dropped his chin, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Well, you can get more space tomorrow. Tonight, we’re playing monopoly.”

Clark groaned as he obliged with her demand, letting her steer him towards the table where the monopoly board was already set up. “Monopoly, Lois, really?”

“Yes, really. I’ve already beaten every level in guitar hero, it was time for something new. And I haven’t played monopoly since I was a kid.”

His face softened as he tried to meet her eyes, noticing that she was now the one avoiding all eye contact. Clark knew her well enough to know that when she said she last played something as a kid, she meant before her mom died and then on rare trips to visit Chloe before the General started dragging her around the world like a spare and oft forgotten piece of luggage. “Fine.” He finally spoke, sensing that she wasn’t going to look up from where she was meticulously straightening the property cards until he did. “We can play monopoly. But only if I get to be the wheel barrow.”

She rolled her eyes and Clark ignored the flip his heart did at the small accompanying smile. “Of course _you_ would be the wheel barrow. Are you ever not a farm boy?”

Clark smirked. “I don’t know, Lois, are you ever not an army brat?” His retort was accompanied by a not-so-subtle glance towards the piece she had chosen: the battleship.

“Touché.”

After that, the game began and they both quickly fell into their normal routine. Clark would do something Lois thought was dorky, like literally wheel the wheelbarrow through each square of his turn, and she would rib him for it. Then Lois would do something stereotypically Lois, such as rapidly buying up strategic properties and practically going bankrupt putting houses on them just to get the satisfaction of Clark looking at the board and realizing that nowhere was safe, and Clark would casually remind her that monopoly was not a war strategy game.

“Clark, everything is a strategy game. Hell, life is a strategy game and the sooner you learn that, the better.” She ended her small sermon with a firm nod, as if that was the end of the discussion.

Clark leaned forward, unaware of the flirtatious grin slowly overtaking his face. “Oh really? And what is your current strategy for winning this battle?”

Lois stood up, bracing her hands on the table as she leaned over to meet him. With him still sitting down she had just enough height to be looking down on him. Raising an eyebrow, the corner of her lip quirked up in tandem. “I don’t know, Smallville. If you’re so good at strategy, why don’t you tell me?”

He opened his mouth to reply, fighting to keep his gaze from dropping to her cleavage, his reply dying in his mouth, as both of their phones buzzed. The noise brought them out of the moment, the duo nearly throwing themselves back to put space between them. Lois grabbed her phone before stalking to the other side of the room, leaving Clark to sit alone at the table.

“Oh no.” Clark was the first to open the news alert on his phone. He looked up and met Lois’ blank face.

“Shelter-in-place is extended indefinitely.” She finished for him, having read the same news alert.

“The governor will revisit the shelter-in-place order in four weeks.”

Lois glanced at where Clark was still sitting, now steadfastly ignoring her gaze again. Her thoughts drifted to how often in the past few days she’d been using her vibrator and how, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Clark tended to play a starring role in her day dreams. “Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next installment! We're right on track for four more chapters after this so hold onto your horses because we're about to have a wild ride. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter Six: the Hazards of Wine Over Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To commiserate over the extension of the shelter-in-place order, Lois and Clark share a bottle of wine over dinner.

The one routine that Clark weirdly didn’t mind that much since quarantine started was cooking dinner with Lois. It reminded him of growing up, cooking dinner with his mom while his dad finished closing the barn up for the night. The domesticity of it was familiar, even reminding him of how when Lois lived at the farm during his senior year of high school she’d sit at the table while he and his mom cooked, chatting nonsensically about her day. After dinner, she would do the dishes alongside his dad.

Of course, the dynamic was obviously different now given that it was only the two of them and Clark was undertaking the momentous task of teaching Lois to cook. That mostly just meant curbing her more impulsive urges and preaching to her about the importance of following a recipe. She was making some progress, though any complicated dishes were beyond her for the sole reason that her attention span wouldn’t last long enough to complete them.

“Does anything else need to be done?” Lois asked, grabbing some plates out of the cupboard. They seemed to have reached a weird impasse in the days since the shelter-in-place order was extended. While it felt to Lois more like standing in the eye of a hurricane than an actual truce, she had taken it at face value, just thankful for the short reprieve from the awkward sexual tension.

Clark shook his head as he took the lasagna out of the oven. “No, that’s it. Just set the table and bring the food out. I just need to get something from the pantry.”

“Well, don’t take too long, Smallville. I can’t promise that I’ll save any food for you.”

He chuckled, knowing Lois well enough by now to know that she’d do her best to follow through on that threat. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Lois had had a phone interview for a story the other day and so Clark had ended up going to the grocery store alone for the first time. Throughout quarantine, Lois had occasionally gotten drunk, particularly at the beginning, and Clark had abstained, not knowing how to explain to Lois his exceptionally high tolerance. But when he had seen a bottle of her favorite red wine at the store, he couldn’t help but get it, hoping that his tolerance for wine would be easier to explain than his tolerance for liquor.

He grabbed two wine glasses on his way back into the kitchen, uncorking the bottle before finally making his way into the living room. Lois gasped as she saw him enter with the open wine bottle.

“Smallville, you didn’t!”

Clark chuckled. “Lois, I am over 21.”

“But you never drink!”

“I’m not just a fan of getting drunk,” he explained as he poured them both healthy glasses, “but I figured that a glass of wine with dinner won’t kill us. Besides, we just got told that quarantine was extended another four weeks. I think that deserves a bottle of good wine.”

“And good wine you chose.” Lois murmured as she looked at the bottle, noting that it was one of her favorite types of wine and one of her favorite wineries. The farm boy had chosen well. She raised a glass to toast. “Well, to not killing each other yet.”

He threw his head back in a laugh before clinking his glass with hers. “To not killing each other yet. Now come on, let’s dig in.”

Dinner passed quickly, the bottle of wine slowly emptying. Eventually, dishes were cleaned and put away and they made their way over to the couch. They had started on their respective ends of the couch, but as the bottle of wine went from half full to a quarter full to empty, they slowly ended up closer to each other. Eventually, Lois’ legs were across Clark’s lap as she swirled her remaining wine in her glass. She was reporting in vivid detail how weird her work call was earlier that day, just how insistent her editor was that she spin the story she was writing on the use of masks during the pandemic into some bioweapon story.

“I don’t get it.”

Lois’ brow puzzled. “Don’t get what? My editor? Believe me, I don’t understand him either.”

“No,” Clark shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. Though, now that you said it, I don’t understand your editor either. What I meant is that I don’t get why you still work for the Inquisitor.”

He winced as he felt her straighten, knowing that she was misinterpreting his statement.

“I happen to like being a journalist, that’s why.”

“Lo,” he started, hand resting on her bare thigh as he tried to clarify his statement, “I just meant that I think you can do so much better than the inquisitor. You’re a good writer and an amazing journalist. I’m just surprised that you haven’t applied for a job at the Planet.”

Lois blushed slightly at his compliment, turning away so that Clark couldn’t see her face reddening at his kind words. “I’ve… I’ve thought about it.” She admitted.

“Then when haven’t you applied?” He prompted gently.

“Clark, the Planet doesn’t take college drop-outs who got their start in journalism investigating the chupacabra and alien invasions.” She trailed her fingers along his hand, using her index finger to outline the shape of his hand on her thigh. “Besides, even if they did, the Planet is Chloe’s territory, you know?”

Clark frowned, unused to the vulnerability Lois was currently showing him. There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to say that the Planet would be stupid not to take her, that Chloe would be stupid to be jealous of her cousin pursuing a job she was clearly passionate about. But none of that felt quite right. “Well… For what it’s worth, I think that you’re an amazing journalist and if you ever did apply for a job at the Planet, I think that they’d hire you without a second thought. No one chases after a story quite like Lois Lane.”

Her only response was to drown the rest of her wine, not knowing how to respond to such a clearly heartfelt statement. Martha had told her many times how talented she was and how she could strive for more, but it somehow felt different coming from Clark. “Thanks, Smallville. How about this, I apply for a job at the Planet the day that you do. Don’t think I forgot about your days at the Torch. You’re not a bad writer yourself.”

He smirked. “That day might come sooner than you think, Lo.”

“Oh really?” Lois’ eyebrows raised. “Don’t worry, if you ever do leave the farm and end up in the big city, I’ll be there to show you around, farm boy.” She leaned forward to slug his shoulder, unconsciously pushing herself further into his lap and his hand further up her thigh until his fingers touched the edge of her jean shorts.

Clark caught her fist however, expecting the move from his long-time housemate. What he was unprepared for though, was how the air seemed to thicken when he caught her fist in his hand. He gulped, taking the last sip of his wine before gently placing the glass on the coffee table. Leaning forward just slightly, he barely registered her arm coming to rest on his shoulder, her hand wrapping around to tangle in the mess of curls at the nape of his neck.

“I should uh…” Lois stuttered. “I should put my glass down.”

“Uh huh.”

“Let me just… Let me just do that now.”

She leaned forward, placing her glass on the table while her heart beat a thousand miles a minute. What was happening? Was she seriously thinking about kissing _Smallville_? Clark? Sure, there had been some fantasies of him, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to actually _kiss him_.

Right?

Clark followed her every movement, disturbed almost by how intently he was observing her. He took in every detail about her, from the tan lines on her legs to the way that her mascara was just slightly smudged, her hair starting to fall loose of its ponytail.

“I should… I should go to bed.” Lois spoke, hearing how weak her own voice was with every word she spoke.

“Yeah.”

She moved to get up, swinging her legs off of his lap so that she could stand up. But she hadn’t accounted for how her center of gravity would be off with her arm wrapped around his neck and the next thing she knew, she was falling into Clark. She felt his firm muscles press up against her as he caught her and all of a sudden, her face was right in front of his. She could hear his breathing, feel his breath across her cheeks as they both accommodated to the new position. She saw his adam’s apple bob as she braced her hand on the couch cushion behind him.

“I’m going to… I’m going to actually get up now.”

“Okay.”

Why were her palms sweaty? What reason did she have to be sweaty? Lois tried to brace herself as she pushed against the couch cushion to get up, doing her best to not rely at all on Clark’s body as a counterpoint to hers. But her sweaty hands failed her and Lois found her grip slipping as she tried to sit up and instead of sitting up, she found herself falling further into Clark’s lap. And this time, her lips were on his.

Her wide eyes looked into his widening eyes as their lips met. His lips were so soft against hers and Lois didn’t really know how to handle this situation. Clark tried to deal with it, tried to move out from under her, but all it did was move his lips against hers and Lois moaned at the sensation. His lips were so _soft_.

Clark’s eyes shuttered closed at her moan and the next thing Lois knew, they were kissing. Like really kissing, with tongue and everything. And it was so _good_.

She clambered to get closer to him, wrapping both arms around his neck as he kissed her fiercely. Clark’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his large hands palming her hips. Their movements were frantic, lips pushing, tongues tangling, tiny pants leaving their mouths in the place of full breaths. Their bodies rubbed against each others, wrinkling clothing and causing delicious friction.

God, who knew that kissing Smallville would be so _amazing_?

That thought brought Lois back to reality and she pulled back harshly. Clark’s wild eyes showed her that he was having the same realizations that she was. That he was kissing Lois and he was enjoying it. More than kissing. They had been having a full-on make-out session.

She jumped out of his lap as if he had caught on fire, Clark pushing himself back against the couch cushions as if they could protect him from what had just happened.

“I’m going to bed!” She exclaimed, using all of her willpower to ignore the heat pooling in her core.

“Night!” Clark called hoarsely, doing his best to clear the huskiness from his voice.

“Night!” Lois called from where she was already rounding the top of her stairs, having sprinted up them.

When Lois was out of sight, Clark groaned, head dropping into his lap as he raked his fingers through his hair. He had kissed Lois! Lois! Of all people. And he had enjoyed it. More than he had enjoyed kissing anyone.

He groaned one more time, this time throwing his head back to rest against the back of the couch. He adjusted his jeans, doing his best to ignore his semi-hard dick.

He was in trouble. Correction, they were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED! Now comes the very, very, very quick descent into the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Only three more chapters left!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dangers of Barns and Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is running high. It was really only going to take one small mistake for the bubble to burst.

The warm Kansas sun beat down on her back as she ran along the dirt road. In a last ditch attempt to deal with the tension that was plaguing her every moment on the farm, Lois took her long route around the farm. She hoped that a good long run would tire her out and prevent any unwanted thoughts or urges. Her entire attention was on the rhythm of her feet pounding against the ground and on the steady beat of her music. No other thoughts could enter her mind because her entire being as focused on one thing and one thing only: running.

This was the thing that Lois liked about running. It was shit. The absolute worst thing and no matter how good of a runner you were there was always a point on a run where you felt like death. However, that was the attribute that was most appealing to her; she was so focused on not dying, on keeping up her pace, that it was all she could think about. It was an all-consuming activity and Lois’ favorite way to cope with unwanted emotions as a result.

And given that her dreams had been haunted by thoughts of Clark ever since they had kissed the other night, she really wanted to not think for a while. She just couldn’t stop thinking about that god damn kiss! It has been so… so… _perfect._ Lois hated using that word to describe a kiss but it had been. It had been the best kiss Lois had ever had. Their chemistry…

She shook her headed deciding to sprint the last part back to the farm. Anything to stop thinking.

Slowing to a stop outside of the barn, Lois took in a few deep breaths as her heart rate returned to normal. She would need to stretch, especially given how hard she had run, but she didn’t exactly want to stretch out in the sun with how hot it was getting now that summer was approaching.

Glancing in the barn, she tried her best to remember Clark’s normal daily schedule. If she remembered correctly, he should be out in the fields right about now. She could stretch in the loft, cool down out of the sun and then go inside and get a shower. As she walked up the stairs to the loft she paused her music, hoping that maybe Clark had left a speaker up there that she could plug her phone into.

It was only then that she heard the soft pants and grunts coming from the loft. She froze, her brain glitching as she registered not only what those sounds likely were, but who they were coming from. Her body moved on auto-pilot, carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs to the loft.

She found Clark on the couch, shirt long abandoned and tossed to the side, his jeans and boxers pooled around his feet. His chest glistened with a faint sheen of sweat, the sun from the window hitting him just right and making his chest appear to glow. Her legs felt like they were cemented to the spot, her brain unable to command her eyes to look away from the scene before her. Instead, she ingrained everything about this scene into her memory, from the blissful look on his face, his eyes closed and mouth partly open, to the way his hand ran up and down his erection, thumb sometimes swirling around the head, fist sometimes squeezing around the base.

His head fell back with a groan. “Lois…” He moaned.

It was that word that broke Lois out of the spell she was under. Before her brain could catch up with her body and question what the hell she was doing, Lois was walking forward. She knelt in front of Clark, taking her time to take in his well-sculpted body, now purposefully ingraining this scene in memory.

If she was about to do what she thought she was about to, she may as damn well enjoy it.

It took her hand coming to rest on top of his for Clark to notice that there was finally another person in the room. His eyes bolted open, his entire body jumping as he finally recognized that Lois was before him. He frantically looked around, debating if he needed to pinch himself.

She couldn’t _actually_ be here kneeling before him? Could she?

“Lois—“

“Shush.”

Clark followed orders as Lois removed his hand from his throbbing erection and replaced it with hers. Slowly, ever so slowly, she started fisting his cock, small fingers teasing him expertly. His hands flew to the couch cushions, gripping onto them so hard that Clark wouldn’t be surprised if he ripped them.

“God, you’re big.” Lois breathed, leaning forward over his lap.

Clark groaned, unable to look away as he watched her slowly lower her mouth onto his dick. Her tongue was teasing tantalizing circles around the head before she finally went in for the kill, taking his cock deep into her throat as sucking hard around it. A hand cradled his balls, fondling them expertly while a lone finger snuck out to stroke his perineum. He choked as her tongue flattened against the vein, pressing gently into it.

_Jesus_ , she knew what she was doing.

The view he had wasn’t helping his self-control either.

Lois had clearly just gotten back from a run, sweat still dripping down her body. A few traitorous drops were weaving a deadly path down her neck, across her collarbone, and down into her cleavage. He would know; he had a perfect view of her breasts from his vantage point.

“Lois.” Clark moaned again as she moved faster. “Oh, god, Lois, please!”

His eyes closed as he felt him climax nearing, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with how skillfully she was working him, not with how good this felt. And then she just had to hum around his dick and Clark knew, he knew he was done for.

“Lo!” He called out in warning.

She pulled back abruptly, making Clark whine pathetically at the loss of the sensation. He was so damn _close._ It was only when he peeled his head off the back of the couch to look at her that she continued, hands wrapping back around his cock. His eyes locked onto hers and they maintained eye contact as she finished him off. It didn’t take long, only a few more strokes and Clark was coming, his cum painting his torso and her hand.

Without breaking eye contact, Lois brought her hand up to her mouth. They both seemed to be in a trance, staring intently at each other as they waited for someone to make the next move. She moved first, sticking her tongue out to swipe at some of his cum that was on her thumb. A slight moan accompanied the movement, her tongue tracing around her upper lip.

“Salty.”

That one word seemed to finally break the spell and the pair looked at each other, horrified. Lois bolted quickly from the loft, nearly forgetting her phone in her haste to get away. Because who knows what would have happened if she had stayed in the loft.

Clark sighed heavily as he looked at the mess on his torso. He lazily grabbed some tissues from his desk, absentmindedly noticing that that was the most satisfying orgasm he had had since shelter-in-place started. His mind drifted, his train of thought slowly filling with thoughts of Lois.

His hand stilled, thoughts freezing him in place. Maybe if he hadn’t been still in his post-orgasm bliss he would have thought this through more. He wouldn’t have moved, he could have just stayed out in the barn for the rest of eternity.

But Clark wasn’t so certain that his big brain was still thinking. Because the next thing he knew, he was moving towards the house, determined to find Lois.

~

She turned off the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around her before stepping out of the shower. Lois stood in front of the sink, hand wiping at the foggy mirror. Gripping the sides of the sink, she took in a few deep breaths as she processed what the hell had just happened. What _she_ had just done! It was _her_ who has instigated that little bit of temporary insanity. _Her_ who had given Clark a blowjob. She could have just left the loft, but now her brain apparently decided to take a vacation and she had ended up giving _Smallville_ a _blowjob_!

Fucking hell, she had licked his cum off her thumb!

Groaning, Lois shook her head. There was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was hope that Clark felt so awkward about the whole situation that he ignored her for long enough that they could both shove it down and behave themselves.

Opening the door, Lois was flabbergasted to find Clark coming down the hallway towards her, a determined look on his face. She gulped, willing herself to ignore just what the look did to her, how it made her core heat and her face flush. That look… The only way to describe it was sexy. He looked like a man who knew exactly what he wanted and that thing was her.

She barely got a chance to register that he was in front of her when he had pushed her up against the wall by the bathroom. His hands bracketed her head as his lips swooped down onto hers. Their mouths began a sensual tango while Clark pressed his knee up in between her legs. He used the pressure of his knee against her to draw painfully slow circles against her aching cunt. Lois gasped into the kiss at the sensation, hand clawing at his bare shoulders. He had managed to remember to put back on his jeans in his mission, but clearly the shirt was forgotten somewhere in the loft.

So lost in the pleasurable sensations Clark was evoking, Lois didn’t notice his lips slowly trace their way down her neck. Didn’t notice one of his hands tracing her curves all the way down to her hip, bunching up the towel there and slipping under it to stroke the wetness that had accumulated at her core.

He pressed several featherlight kisses along the rim of her ear. “You’re so wet.” He husked, punctuating his observation by stroking his index finger through said wetness. “Did I do this to you?”

The awe in his voice stilled any sarcastic remark Lois may have had, his voice revealing that despite what had just happened in his loft, there was a part of him that was still genuinely surprised that this was happening, that her body was responding to him like this.

His fingers continued to tease her cunt as his lips moved on to suck on her collarbone. Tentatively, he dipped one finger inside of her. Lois’ back arched in response, body becoming taut at the welcome intrusion.

“Oh, god, Clark, please!” Lois begged as the pad of his finger rubbed expertly against that rough patch inside her, his thumb accompanying the movement by stroking her clit. Her chest heaved as she started panting, her grip on the towel slowly starting to fail her.

As he added a second finger to his onslaught, Lois let out a high pitched wail, towel dropping to the ground in a pool at her feet as her limbs started shaking. “Clark!”

It was his turn to kneel in front of her now. He paused as he got into position, not stopping the thrusting of his fingers as he took in every detail of this moment. Lois spread before him, body trembling, flat against the wall and at his mercy was not an image he wanted to forget anytime soon. He didn’t want to forget one detail. Not the way her face screwed up in pleasure, the way her chest flushed and her nipples stiffened. Not one detail.

His first licks were small, testing the waters to see what she liked. But he quickly found out what rhythm she liked, and as her moans increased in both frequency and volume, Clark moved from using his mouth on her clit to fucking her with his tongue. The change caused her legs to start quaking and Clark gripped firmly onto her hips to keep them in place.

Lois moaned, suddenly very glad that they lived on a farm and that their nearest neighbors were miles away. She widened her legs to make more room for him between them, hands tangling into his hair and gripping tightly at it, needing something to stabilize her. It was getting to be too much, his skill with his tongue, the way his nose would grind against her clit—she wasn’t sure if that was even on purpose but she knew she didn’t want it to stop anytime soon.

Except her edge was rapidly approaching, her vision turning white as her climax threatened to overtake her. Clark seemed to realize her end was close and so he threw her leg over his shoulder, leaning in and doubling down hard. His thumb moved to her clit as he pulled back for air and that was it, Lois was coming, thighs clenching, body contracting in on itself as her orgasm wracked through her.

She caught her breathe, vision coming back to her and she found Clark still on the ground before her, upper lip still glistening with her arousal. Lois wasn’t sure how long they stayed there with her leg on his shoulder, her whole bod exposed to him, but eventually, they moved. Clark disentangled her from his body and stood up, standing mere inches from her.

Their gazes remained locked, their eye contact only breaking when Clark’s tongue subconsciously shot out to clean his lips and Lois blushed, breaking their intense staring contest; she couldn’t stop thinking about just how talented that tongue was.

Taking the break in eye contact as a reason to leave, the tension between them momentarily sated, if not broken, Clark managed to make it three steps down the hall before Lois stopped him.

“Oh no, you don’t.”

Her firm grip on his shoulder spun him around and before Clark could even question what she was doing, her lips were on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH! This chapter is definitely on the longer side, but I think it was definitely needed for me to give this any justice.
> 
> Two more chapters left? And I think we all know where this is going.
> 
> As always, leave your comments! They honestly make my day.


	8. Chapter Eight: Close Encounters of the Farm Boy and the City Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lid is off the pressure cooker. In other words, what was about to happen next was really just inevitable.

Lois moaned into the kiss. Some part of her mind was screaming at her, wanting to know what the hell she was doing kissing the farm boy _again_. But the other part of her brain was screaming at her about how good his body felt pressed up against hers, how good his hands felt as they roamed her naked body and pulled her closer to him. And god she could still taste her arousal on his lips.

And how could this be wrong if this felt so goddamn good?

His hands cupped her ass, squeezing, and Lois yelped slightly as he effortlessly picked her up off the ground. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her cunt coming into direct contact with the bulge in his jeans. She moaned into his mouth as she continued kissing him, a vivid image flashing in her mind of how big and thick his dick was.

God, she couldn't wait to feel it inside her.

That thought momentarily stopped her train of thought as she once again realized that she had just thought about having _sex_ with _Clark_. About having his _dick_ in her, his _penis_ inside her _vagina_ and—

Any more technical thoughts about the insanity of what they were about to do were stopped as Clark pressed her up against the now closed door to his bedroom, tongue laving at her jugular as he kissed his way down her neck. At some point during her internal freak out he had moved them towards the bedroom and was now holding her effortlessly against the door.

God, he was _so strong._

And Lois didn’t care anymore if this was insane. The whole world was insane right now but this felt _good_ and _right_ and she no longer cared about what they should or should not be doing. Because sure, this may have been _Smallville_ but the farm boy’s lips just closed around her nipple as his teeth tugged at it gently and Lois felt her cunt pulse again at how good it felt, felt herself get even wetter and god she must be practically dripping at this point and she wanted Clark in her _right fucking now_.

“Clark,” she moaned as he moved his mouth to her other breast, a free hand—how did he have a free hand when he was holding her up against a wall? Lois didn’t know and she didn’t care to ask but clearly he was strong enough to hold her up with only the force of the wall and one hand because the other hand was massage one breast, tweaking the nipple while his tongue and mouth teased the other and dear god, she was in heaven right now. _“Clark,_ ” She tried again. “Bed. _Now_.”

He complied with a grunt, pushing off the wall and tossing her onto his bed. She squealed as she flew through the air, landing on the bed and bouncing against the mattress. Clark was prowling towards her, an obvious wet spot forming on his jeans that couldn’t be just from her. The muscles in his torso and arms rippled as he crawled over her, the heated look in his eyes pinning her in place. He was looking at her like he was a hunter and she was his prey and god, she was so turned on right now, a shiver traveling up and down her spine.

If this was wrong, Lois didn’t want to be right.

Her legs swung up to wrap around his waist, pulling him down to her. She ground up against him as he ground down into her and the friction of his jeans-covered cock against her cunt was fucking amazing but she needed more.

Clark pressed into her further with a growl, hands bracketed on either side of her head. Lois whimpered in response to his growl, hands clutching his back and nails digging in harder in response to the attention he was paying to her chest and all thoughts about what he should be doing and if he could hurt her were gone because this felt so _damn_ good and he wanted her so _fucking_ much.

He vaguely registering her thighs pushing hard against his torso and Clark let her move his body, rolling to the side so that she could straddle him. He looked up at her, her legs around his waist as her hips drew circles, grinding her cunt against his dick and causing his whole body to jerk. She was beautiful, her hair still damp from her shower as it tumbled over her shoulders.

She leaned down to kiss him, laying he length of her body against his and he groaned once again at how good her breasts felt flattened up against him, how the softness of her body complimented the hardness of his so well. It wasn’t to say that Lois wasn’t strong, his hands stroked her thighs as they kissed, feeling the flex of her leg muscles as she pushed herself hard against him, body seeking more, needing more. She was just the perfect compliment to him, her soft curves and supple body a sharp contrast to his firm muscles and large frame.

Lois pulled up from their heated lip-lock, panting slightly as her hands went to the waistband on his jeans. On hand moved to cup his dick, delighting in his slight moan. “Pants off.”

Clark was quick to comply, quickly undoing the button on his jeans and shoving them down his legs. She lifted up just enough for him to get his jeans past her but then she was resting against the top of his thighs, hand moving to stroke his erection lightly, fingers dancing along the shaft. He was already painfully hard, his cock surging at the slightest contact and he bit down hard on his lip to stay in control.

“Wait!” He called as his senses slightly returned to him. “I don’t know if I have any condoms.”

She shook her head. “I’m on birth control. Just get inside me now.”

Clark didn’t need to be told twice, offering up no further protests as she raised up, gripping the base of his dick in her hand, the other being used to help her keep her balance as she lowered slowly down onto him. The pair moaned in unison as the sensation of his thick cock filling her cunt. The muscles of her cunt gripped him tightly, so warm and wet and Clark threw his head back, hands flying to her generous hips to keep her firmly in place.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed. “You’re so god damn tight.”

“Mhmmm.” Lois murmured, closing her eyes at how deliciously he stretched her, how he filled her so completely. It was almost painful, but the pain mixed in with pleasure and she knew then that Clark Kent was going to ruin her for sex with anyone else. “So _fucking_ good. You feel so fucking good in me.”

Her hips rocked forward and back gently and his hands moved subconsciously to help her with the movement. And then she was bouncing up and down on his dick, hips rolling expertly to draw words out of him that he rarely ever let himself say normally. And he was talking about how _sexy_ she was, how _good_ she felt, how _hot_ she looked _riding_ him. His hips surged up every time her hips came down on his, evoking small, pleasure-filled cries from her, her cunt clenching around him with every upward stroke he made and Clark knew then that he would never enjoy sex with anyone else as much as he was enjoying sex with Lois.

He shifted, bracing his feet under him so that he could thrust into her harder and Lois shook above him, her full breasts bouncing with every thrust and her hands fell from where she was cupping her breasts, instead bracing themselves on his shoulders.

One hand left her hips to cup the back of her neck, fingers knotting in her hair and he pulled her into a searing kiss. Their tongues tangled in the sloppy kiss, teeth clanging, mouths meeting again and again as they both sought ultimate pleasure. Sweat was dripping slowly down their bodies, forming a wet spot under them on the bed, but neither of them cared.

His hand moved back down to her cunt, finding the swollen pearl that was her clit and starting to rub it. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with how good she felt wrapped around him and he needed her to come first, needed to feel her come hard around his cock.

Lois’s entire body jolted as his thumb started rubbing circles on her clit, the combined stimulation of his dick pounding into her and his thumb on her clit nearly too much. Her face collapsed into the pillow next to his head and her nails dug hard into his shoulders. Her entire world went white as she screamed into the pillow, his thrusts increasing in power and speed as his cock pounded in and out of her.

Her orgasm crested over her as she screamed loudly. Her entire body went rigid with pleasure, her body jerking up from where she laying to fall back and rest against his thighs. He was still pumping into her, thumb and cock working in unison to prolong her pleasure and Lois moaned long and low as jolts of arousal travelled through her body.

She managed to gather herself together enough to look at Clark’s face, to see how wrecked he was and he hadn’t even come yet. And god she wanted to see him come—he looked far too beautiful when he came—but she knew that her legs didn’t have enough strength in them to keep riding him. His eyes locked with hers, his eyes nearly black from arousal and as he licked his hips, she summoned her willpower and rolled them back over so that he was on top.

She leaned up to whisper against his ear, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him close. “Come on, farm boy, show the city girl was a good fuck feels like.”

Lois pulled away, leaning back against the pillows, and shuddered at the look Clark was giving her. His cock pulsed inside of her, but Clark held still, looking at her with pure unadulterated lust. He said nothing in response, just growled before he started pounding into her in earnest. She nearly came again at the animalistic nature of it all, his eyes locked on her face as he pistoned his cock into her hard, holding nothing back.

She had been so certain a second ago that she couldn’t possibly come again. But Clark was looking at her like _that_ , like he wanted to _devour_ her and _nothing_ , absolutely _nothing,_ would get in his way. And then he swung her legs up over his shoulders and leaned into her until his mouth was only a hair’s breadth away from hers and oh dear god she was going to come again.

Her fingers tugged on his hair, trying to find something to hold onto in order to ground her as she felt his legs shift so that he was practically kneeling over her as he pounded into her, his thrusts becoming impossibly faster and harder. He kissed her one last time, biting gently onto her lip as he pulled away and ground against her, rolling his hips so that he stimulated her clit with each thrust and that was it, Lois was coming and she was coming so god damn hard.

“ _Clark_!” She screamed, head flying back against the pillows. Her entire body was on fire as her orgasm wracked through her. Vaguely, she was aware that she came so hard that her cum was gushing out of her, nearly causing Clark’s cock to slip out of her. But she could barely register what was happening; she was just glad that he was still fucking her through her pleasure.

Clark cursed under his breath as her cunt tightened around him. He nearly came again when he felt her come hard, felt the wet spot forming rapidly under her and knew that she had come so hard she had ejaculated. More than a bit of masculine pride filled him at the fact that he had made her squirt. Her face was beautiful in her post-orgasm bliss and as she finally made eye contact again, her soft smile and gentle nod of her head assuring him that she was okay, that he could continue, and so he did.

His thrusts became jerky as he felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching. He didn’t want this moment to end, afraid that whatever weird thing had been building between them would end along with it, but as she held him close, whispering such dirty things in his ear as she urged him to come, he had to believe that it wouldn’t end.

“Come on, Clark,” she husked, “come on, come inside me. I want to feel you come inside me, want to feel your cum fill me.”

He groaned, pumping his hips faster as he felt a tightening at the base of his spine. “Oh god, Lo…”

“Come on, come for me, Clark.”

He thrust one, two, three more times and then she tightened her cunt around him and that was it, he was coming. “ _Lois!_ ” He yelled as he came hard, hips jerkily pumping to fill her with his cum, her arms stroked his back as he came, her cunt milking him with each clench.

“Fuck.” He grunted, his arms collapsing from under him, no longer able to hold him upright. He had super strength—except for apparently in the aftermath of sex with Lois. Somehow, he found it in himself to push off of her, worried about squishing her with his weight.

Laying next to her on the bed, he got to look at how wrecked she was. She looked as wrecked as he surely did, their combined cum leaking out of her cunt as her chest heaved up and down. Sweat glistened up and down her body, and as her head lolled to the side, their gazes met.

“You know,” he spoke slowly, “I think we broke just about every rule on that list.”

She chuckled lowly. “Some rules are meant to be broken.”

“Do you regret it?”

His voice was hesitant, his entire body tense as he spoke and Lois felt her heart clench at the concern she heard in his tentative speech. “No. Do you?”

“No.”

His tone was now the opposite as he spoke, firm and confident, a man who knew how he felt and what he wanted. It was enough to bring a soft smile to her face. Rolling over onto her side, she traced her index finger down his chest, across his torso, and to his v-line, enjoying the slight jerks of his legs as she got too close to his softening cock. “I’m going to need another shower.”

He moaned, hands reaching out to grab her hips. She squealed as he pulled her on top of him. Lois was once again straddling his waist, slightly surprised to feel him hardening again underneath her.

“Do not make me imagine you in the shower unless you’re going to follow through on it.”

She giggled, leaning forward so that her breasts were in his face. She stifled a laugh as his eyes shot rapidly between her face and her breasts. He was such a man sometimes. “Well… I’m not exactly against another round in the shower. You’re just going to have to hold me up because I’m not quite sure that I can stand right now.”

Lois blinked rapidly as she suddenly found herself vertical and her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked her towards the bathroom. “One fuck against the shower wall, coming right up.” He teased. “I still have to show the city girl how us farm boys fuck, don’t I?”

“You mean _that_ wasn’t it?” She exclaimed, distantly aware that her legs were still tingling from her last orgasm.

“Oh, babe…” He drawled, “we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> You're welcome. That's all. Honestly, for how hot and sexy and touchy all versions of Clois are, particularly Smallville Clois, I'm seriously surprised about the lack of smut about them. Come on people, the show's still on Hulu. Watch it and get inspired.


	9. Chapter Nine: New Quarantine Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the old routine broken, what's the new routine?
> 
> Well, they're still feeling it out.

Over the next few weeks, they settled into a routine. They would wake up together in bed, normally still gloriously naked and at least settled for some fondling if they didn’t go straight for morning sex. After breakfast they would part ways, going through their morning work before meeting at mid-day. Occasionally, there was mid-day sex, but that was normally only when Clark caught Lois stretching after a late run or Lois found him working in the barn—the loft was rapidly becoming one of Clark’s favorite places to have sex. After dinner in the evening there was some form of PG-13 entertainment (the 13 stood for Lois’ swearing). Board games, reading, watching a movie… just a casual way to spend time with each other. Neither of them quite wanted to admit that they were dating, but after one memorable night when they got take out and had dinner together on a picnic blanket out under the stars in the pasture, they started to maybe admit that they were kinda sorta a little bit dating.

Maybe.

That normally ended with some foreplay on the couch before they finally forced themselves into the bedroom—they were still proud that they had only stopped to have sex in the hallway once. They had now been quarantined together two months, with about a month of that existing since the shift in their relationship had occurred.And both of them had to admit that this, this was a quarantine routine that they could actually stick to.

Currently, they were in the breakfast routine of the day as the late spring heat filled the air with the ever-rising sun. They had woken up early that morning and engaged in a little bit of sweet and slow morning sex before making their way downstairs—honestly, Lois may be more than a bit sore some days, but she didn’t think she’d ever get tired of sex with Clark.

Lois hadn’t yet managed to figure out how to cook breakfast yet without burning something, so Clark had made them eggs while Lois cleaned up after him. Dishes done, they sat at the kitchen table while they finished up their coffees. She was sat on his lap, wearing nothing but the flannel shirt he had put on that morning and she had stolen, leaving him shirtless for the time being. Well, shirtless after she had ceremoniously dumped his t-shirt on the floor, claiming that she couldn't let him get bacon grease on it.

“You know, I could honestly get used to this.” She admitted between sips of coffee. “This whole… us together and quarantined thing.”

He raised a single eyebrow at her uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. “Yeah? You’re not going to get sick of me.”

“I… honestly don’t think that’s possible.” She chuckled. “I mean, god, we’ve been stuck together practically 24/7 for two months and we haven’t even had one fight.”

“Lo, we fight all the time.”

She rolled her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. “You know what I mean. Like an _actual_ fight. Not our little… disagreements.”

He nodded, following her line of reasoning. They may bicker like an old married couple—at least that’s how his mother described it what felt like ages ago—but they didn’t fight. Not often, not in the way that mattered. “You don’t want to get back to chasing down leads? You know, now that they partially repealed the stay-at-home order?”

“I do, believe me, I do. There’s very few things better than chasing a story.” She delighted in his blush as she winked at him. “But, I don’t know how long I trust the orders to stay rescinded, you know? People are barely wearing masks as it is and with one whiff of freedom, who knows what will happen.”

Clark once again nodded his agreement. “True, but isn’t this at least worth a little bit of celebration?”His hands rubbed her thighs as he spoke, slowly creeping further and further up her thighs until he reached the hem of her shirt—well, his shirt. “We might get to go to the lake a bit this summer if we can find a time when no one else is really there. I could get to see you wear that red bikini again…”

“And I could get to see you in your swim trunks.” She smirked, following his train of thought. Her hands pressed against his pecs, rubbing against them and tweaking his nipples just slightly before she moved her hands to clasp behind his neck. “And this celebration can’t wait until tonight?”

“Nuh uh.” He spoke softly, tilting his head up so that his lips brushed against hers as he spoke. Slipping his hands past the hem of her shirt, he cupped her cunt as he spoke. The wetness and heat he could feel coming through her panties was all the confirmation he needed. “Definitely can’t wait.”

Lois gasped as one of his fingers pushed her underwear to the side and strokers her swollen flesh gently. “Clark…” She moaned, his finger pushed into her cunt and beginning to stroke her. “Oh god…”

“I mean…. we could always wait…”

“Oh, no fucking way!” She swore, “I swear to god, Smallville, if you stop I’m going to—“

Her tirade was cut off by his lips as he picked her up and placed her on the table. The stool crashed to the ground behind them, but neither paid it any notice as Clark continued to piston his fingers in and out her, thumb rubbing her clit. Lois' hands worked down the zipper of his jeans, reaching inside of them to stroke his burgeoning erection fully hard. His responding moan was all the reward she needed; she even helped him start to unbutton the numerous buttons on her flannel shirt.

“Clark!” She whimpers as his thumb continued its traitorously slow manipulation of her clit. “We can skip the foreplay,” She pled, “I’m still wet from this morning.”

He growled against her lips, images flashing through his mind of how she had woken him up this morning by blowing him. Ever the gentleman, he had returned the favor, pulling her up so that she sat on his face while he ate her out and had his first breakfast of the day. “Turn around.” He ordered, his voice a low rumble as he undid the last buttons of her shirt so that he had unrestrained access to her breasts. He placed two gentle kisses on the curve of her breasts before stepping back to give her enough room to comply with his orders. “Feet on the ground.”

Lois shivered as she followed his orders, feeling herself grow more aroused at the desire in his voice. It hadn’t gotten old yet, how much they wanted each other. She turned around, tiptoes precariously on the ground as she bent over the kitchen table, only held up by her forearms. There was something deliciously illicit about this, having sex on the same table his family had breakfast together at, the same table where meals were baked and laughs were shared. She felt a slight twinge of guilt; while they had thoroughly desecrated the rest of the house, Mrs. Kent’s kitchen felt sacred. Lois brushed any guilt aside as she felt Clark come up behind her and push her underwear to the side, cock stroking up and down her slit, occasionally stopping to circle her clit.

They’d just disinfect the whole room later.

“Clark, please.” She begged after he once again teasingly dipped the head of his cock inside of her cunt before pulling it out and continuing his slow teasing of her clit, using his cock to spread her arousal. “ _Please_.” She whined.

“Well, if the lady asks so nicely.”

They moaned in unison when his cock finally entered her cunt, the sensation providing a brief reprieve from their high levels of arousal. That reprieve quickly ended though and soon Clark was thrusting into her hard, doing everything that he could to relieve them both of the constant tension they both experienced most days.

One hand on her hip, pulling her towards him as he pumped forward. The other went to her hair, pulling her back and up by it until her back was flush against her chest. Lois moaned as one of his hands went to cup her breast, massaging it expertly as the other traveled to her clit, rubbing small, fast circles on it. Her head lolled back against his shoulder as pleasure coursed through her, and she knew by the sparks traveling up and down her spine that she was going to come soon. Judging by the grunts Clark was making, he wasn’t far behind.

Sloppily, she reached her hands up into his head to tilt his head so that she could capture his lips in a messy kiss. He thrusted in her hard, his cock stretching her to the point of pleasurable pain. A few quick flicks of his wrist and she was coming, head flying back and resting against his broad shoulder as she came, body shaking and becoming boneless in the aftermath. Clark held her up as he chased after his own release, finally coming with a loud groan as her cunt squeezed him through the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

The couple collapsed to the ground in a heap of sweaty, jumbled limbs. “Fuck.” Lois muttered.

“Agreed.” Clark chuckled. “We’re getting a little too good at that.”

She shook her head as she dismissed him. “No such thing. Especially not with your rebound time, ET.”

Clark grumbled, remembering the conversation they had had a few weeks ago when he had finally started to admit to himself that this meant more to him than just sex—something that neither had truly admitted out loud yet, but that they had hinted at in some very obvious ways. For Lois, that was telling Clark about her actual dreams and hopes. For Clark, it was revealing his alien heritage and powers. Like everything, she had taken it in stride, taking some time to process the news before announcing that he was still farm boy to her, even if he now had no excuses about being late, making a save notwithstanding.

He was about to make a flirtatious retort when he thought he heard the sound of a car peeling away on gravel. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” She mumbled sleepily, curling further into his lap.

“A car. I thought I heard a car in the driveway just now.”

“It was probably just a car driving by on the main road.” She shrugged. “Now come on, I think we have just enough time for some floor sex before you have to go feed the chickens.”

He moaned, throwing his head back as she moved to attack his neck with her lips. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He stated, arms wrapping around her to pull her further onto his lap.

“And you’re going to love every minute of it.”

Meanwhile, Chloe and Lana drove away in stunned silence. Besides seeing way more of Lois’ body than either of the women had ever wanted to see, they were both shocked by catching Clark and Lois going at it on the kitchen table. Thank god their lower halves had been covered by the table, otherwise, neither woman was sure that they’d recover from the peep show they had accidentally witnessed through the kitchen window. Lana herself was especially shocked—she had thought Mrs. Kent had wanted them to check up on Lois and Clark now that the order was partially rescinded for a socially distanced hang-out to ensure that they hadn’t killed each other. Chloe had at least known somewhat of the growing attraction, even if the pair in question had avoided talking about it, Clark one time even hanging up the phone on her to avoid her questioning.

“Well,” Chloe spoke, extending the word by several syllables, “they certainly found a way to stay busy during quarantine. Very, very busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP! Please let me know what you thought of it! Hopefully soon (maybe December? January?) I'll have a long-awaited two-part story coming out (I've been working on it for years, please don't hold your breath).

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all thought it. And if you didn't, how have you not?
> 
> I read a fic about Lois and Clark both working from home as adults and journalists during the pandemic but uh... what about the teenage, still in denial about their love, selves?


End file.
